


满意

by pekoooo



Category: bts
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekoooo/pseuds/pekoooo
Kudos: 7





	满意

1.

“好咔！恭喜杀青！”  
“前辈辛苦了！”“硕珍哥辛苦了！”  
金硕珍噙着笑一一点头回礼，候在旁边的经纪人Adam递过去一直握着的手机。  
“手机响了好几次，是那位打过来的，”Adam悄悄的，怕其他人听见。  
“嗯，我知道了，”夏天很热，金硕珍穿着的衬衫扣子扣到第一颗，厚实的西服外套紧紧箍着身子。他这种不爱出汗的人额头也沁了一小排汗珠，嘴角噙着的那抹笑不引人注目的扩大。  
换好衣服走进保姆车已经半个小时之后了，金硕珍推掉了剧组的杀青宴席准备回S市，Adam看见他拿出手机拨号码，识趣地带上耳机。电话那边接的很快，像是一直在拿着手机。  
“结束了？”金泰亨应该是在看文件，隐隐约约有翻页的声响。  
“嗯…我应该还有一个多小时就到机场啦，你晚上回不回来呀？”二十四岁的男生话里还带着十八岁的撒娇，像钩子一样挠着金泰亨的心。  
想现在就看到他，抱在怀里狠狠低头疼爱那张永远软嫩嫩的嘴。  
“几点的飞机？”  
“到S市应该八点多吧…”  
“好，到时候去接你。”

2.

金硕珍笑的眼睛都看不见，开开心心挂了电话，一抬眼就看见自己经纪人嫌弃的目光。  
“你能不能别那么傻白甜，”Adam心底的柠檬树长出一颗又一颗柠檬，“金总一给你打电话你跟捡着金子似的。”  
呜，他也想有个对他那么好的金主跟他谈恋爱。  
“他说一会儿会去机场接我诶！”两个人已经两个月没见过，金硕珍想他想的紧，满心满眼都是回家的急切，恨不得现在就飞回去扑到他怀里。  
“？？？来接你？”Adam吓得坐直了身体，“哥，大爷，祖宗，我求你了，你可千万看着点周围啊，Godiva的代言我刚给你拿下来，明天你还要去拍《W》的封面，你要是让我在今天晚上的娱乐热搜上看到你的名字和你的绯闻，我就跟你同归于尽信不信！”  
金硕珍好笑的看着Adam浮夸的表演，拍拍他让他放心：“安啦，我会去地下停车场找他。”  
飞机落地机场的时候八点过四十五分，金硕珍急不可耐的打开手机，急冲冲下飞机想出关，被Adam一把拦住。  
“你干嘛呀！”金硕珍生的极好的眼一转间好像含着银河，Adam一时间看呆了呆不好意思往下说。  
“刚才收到消息，你可能要走vip通道了…粉丝来得有点多，”Adam陪着笑，他知道金硕珍最不喜欢走特殊通道。  
“我不要，走vip又要被爆耍大牌，”金硕珍不高兴的嘟起嘴，这时候手机嗡嗡地响，没有备注，尾号是他的生日。  
“你到了呀…”金硕珍的不开心穿过几公里的距离传进金泰亨的耳朵。  
“嗯，在停车场，怎么了？”  
“有粉丝接机…可是我想现在就见到你…”  
金泰亨知道金硕珍一定嘟着嘴巴眼角微耷，像家里忘了给喂粮的红豆。  
“乖，我就在停车场等你，嗯？”

3.

玻璃门一打开，外面的尖叫声响彻整个大厅，照相机的闪光灯不停歇地拍着。  
“哥哥看这里啊！”  
“哥哥哥哥！”  
金硕珍被人护着艰难的穿过大厅，脸上的笑容却是真心实意的，还会警告工作人员不要推搡，抽空签了几个名字。  
站在电梯里，金硕珍和Adam同时松了口气。  
电梯四面都是全身镜，镜子里的金硕珍有一点狼狈，衣服被拥挤的人潮挤出褶皱，汗水也打湿了刘海。  
从裤子口袋里拿出一个黑色的小橡皮筋，把刘海束了上去。  
出了电梯他和Adam分道扬镳，鬼鬼祟祟带上眼镜口罩在偌大的停车场里找车。  
也不知道金泰亨开了哪辆车出来，怎么找得到嘛！金硕珍一辆一辆的趴车窗。  
看一辆奔驰的时候，旁边的车副驾驶车门突然弹开，吓了他好大一跳。  
然后看见金泰亨那张俊脸冲他笑。

4.

金硕珍上车就往驾驶座上扑，金泰亨伸手把人接了个满怀。  
“我好想你哦！”金硕珍上车就摘了眼镜，口罩遮住大半张脸只露出一双眼睛亮晶晶地看着他。  
如果他身后有尾巴，一定晃得很起劲。  
金泰亨隔着口罩亲亲怀里的宝贝，把他推好坐正在副驾驶，低头给他系安全带。  
“走吧，家里饭都做好了。”  
机场离家里有点远，金硕珍赌气不想跟金泰亨说话，给自己好友发骚扰信息。  
“他一点都不想我！T^T”  
“他就很敷衍的亲了我一下然后就开车了( *｀ω´)！”  
“还是隔着口罩！”  
“他是不是有别的狗了呜呜呜不要我和红豆了呜呜呜”  
“TAT QAQ”  
“你怎么不理我”  
李在焕真的不想理这个drama king，不得已回了一句。  
“你粉丝知道她们哥哥平时是这么个戏精吗”  
“我在和你说金泰亨你攻击我粉丝干嘛！”  
“…说不定他是想回家使劲收拾你现在是车上不好发挥你还没吃饭这个回答你满意了吗”  
“你说什么呢！”金硕珍腾地红了脸，噼里啪啦打字回击。  
“我吃饭了！飞机餐是咖喱饭！”  
“那你就和他说你吃饭了可以在车里就开始了”  
金硕珍被李在焕的大胆言语震惊到，手忙脚乱锁好屏手放在膝盖上乖乖坐好，假装无事发生。  
金泰亨余光看见金硕珍的表演，猜到一定是跟李在焕说了什么，悄悄翘了翘嘴角。  
许是猜到他会在飞机上吃东西，金泰亨只是让阿姨煮了锅海鲜粥小火温着，坐在他对面也不跟他说话也不吃一直看文件。  
金硕珍本来就不饿，看着金泰亨的态度越想越气，塞了两口粥之后把勺子一扔，气冲冲丢下一句“吃好了去洗澡”就跺着脚上楼，金泰亨从文件中抬起头哭笑不得看着背影，摇摇头放任他小脾气然后把他剩下的粥喝掉，热了杯牛奶往楼上走。  
金硕珍气哼哼的洗澡气哼哼的出来，发现自己因为太生气没带睡衣进来，拿浴巾裹好出去金泰亨还没上楼，气得他反锁了卧室的门。  
金泰亨刚上来就发现自己被锁了，他敲敲门，听见金硕珍带着气的回答。  
“乖珍珍，开门。”  
“我不！”金硕珍睡衣都不想换，就坐在床沿朝门外喊，“你去睡客房！这一个星期都不想理你！”  
门外的脚步顿了顿，真的走了。金硕珍目瞪口呆，更生气了。  
“大猪蹄子都不哄我！”金硕珍恨的牙痒痒，抱起金泰亨的枕头就是一顿捶，没听见走廊里脚步声去而复返，门咔哒一声就开了。  
金泰亨下楼去取钥匙，开了门就看见金硕珍裸着上身围着浴巾在那拍自己的枕头，动作太大浴巾往上窜露出白白嫩嫩的大腿根。  
金泰亨目光沉了沉，呼吸都忍住带了情欲的味道。  
“怎么了宝贝，生什么气？”金泰亨走过去，不顾人反抗把人抱在腿上面对面坐好，浴巾因为两个人的动作下一秒就要散开。  
金硕珍气得要死根本不想理他，坐他身上拧来拧去。  
“别乱动，”金泰亨警告性地拍拍他的屁股。  
“你还打我！”金硕珍话里都带了哭腔，“你不想我就算了你还…”  
“我什么时候不想你了祖宗？”  
“你还说！你看见我都…”  
“都什么，嗯？”  
金硕珍脸涨得通红就不好意思说，声音小的像蚊子哼哼。  
“…都不亲我。”  
金泰亨耳朵都要贴上金硕珍的唇也没听清他说的是什么，“宝贝大点声。”  
“我说你看见我都不亲我！”金硕珍再抬起头眼睛都红了，委委屈屈的声音都是哭腔，“我不高兴表现的那么明显你也没哄我！就坐在那看你的破文件！你去跟你公司过去吧！”  
“噗…”金泰亨实在没忍住，笑的有点放肆。  
金硕珍的目光充满不可思议：“你还笑我！”  
“没有没有，”金泰亨赶紧收敛，把人往怀里颠了颠，假装不经意覆上他大腿根，用大拇指磨他。  
“傻宝贝，你知不知道停车场最容易被狗仔拍到嗯？想让明天娱乐版面都是你被Adam和你们Boss一起打死吗？”  
“…但是你一直让我吃饭！我都在飞机上吃了你还…”  
“不让你吃点半夜饿你又要闹我。”  
“我什么时候…金泰亨你不要脸！”金硕珍羞的耳朵都红了，两个月之前离开家那个晚上，他的确是半夜饿了一直闹金泰亨，但是那时候金泰亨拉着他来三次了，他吃的再多也没了，现在想的全是那天晚上不可言说的画面，金硕珍可耻的硬了，小兄弟悄悄的行了个礼，被金泰亨敏锐的发现了。  
“想起来了嗯？”金泰亨坏笑着往上顶顶腿，“怎么，我们珍珍想要了？这么快就…”  
剩下的话被金硕珍用手捂住说不出来。  
金硕珍早就不气了，剩下的全是羞耻和不好意思，下一秒头顶就要冒蒸汽，赶紧捂住金泰亨那张不知道要说什么的嘴。  
然后就感觉手心被舔了一下，又一下，吓得他赶紧把手收回来，看着手心那处濡湿话都说不利索。  
“你你你…你变态！”  
“嗯我变态，”金泰亨不再戏弄他，按着人的腰把人往前又压了压，浴巾彻底散开，金硕珍未桌一缕的下身毫无保留的贴着金泰亨的西裤，被迫感受那团灼热。  
“变态可想你了，想你想的一直起立，”金泰亨的手在大腿根来回游走，毫不客气揉捏了两团蜜桃肉，“宝贝这个回答满意了吗？”  
“…”  
后来他没有力气去回答满不满意了。  
他太满意了，满意的有些后悔。  
他再也不想听到满意这两个字了。

fin.


End file.
